


Nap time

by Seathesilverlining (untilweseeawingshot)



Series: Sister, sister [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alan knows how to play his siblings, Bonnie is a pushover, Bonnie!Verse, Brothers and Sisters - Freeform, But not that much of an AU, Family time, Gen, Siblings, Sick!Alan, Six Tracy Siblings, Tracy Daughter, Tracy Family - Freeform, Tracy Siblings, Tracy boys have a sister, Tracy sister, Tracy!Sister AU, especially his sisters, nothing much else changes, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/Seathesilverlining
Summary: “S’wrong with him?”“Virgil thinks it’s flu, from that avalanche rescue at the beginning of the week.”
Relationships: Alan Tracy & OFC, Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano & OFC, Tracy Brothers & a sister
Series: Sister, sister [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Nap time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett3Drag0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett3Drag0n/gifts).



> Thank you Scarlett3Drag0n for all of your lovely comments! You made me happy squeal!
> 
> Just a short update on this series to show I haven't forgotten you while I'm working on Adjustment Period!  
> Enjoy!

Since she’d come back to the island while she got better, her siblings, adopted or otherwise, had made a habit of dropping into her bedroom whenever they felt like it.

It had started after a hard rescue when Gordon had wanted silence but not to be alone. He had gotten changed into his pyjamas and walked into her room, collapsed down onto the bed beside her and laid there, and it had spiralled from that. The only person not to take advantage had been Scott, though granted she’d only been home for just short of two weeks, there was time yet.

Today’s entrant had originally been Kayo, trying to get a break from the whining of an ill Alan who had promptly followed her through the doorway and flopped across the end of the bed while the girls were talking.

“S’wrong with him?”

“Virgil thinks it’s flu, from that avalanche rescue at the beginning of the week.”

“Ah.” Bonnie rocked forward onto her knees and shuffled down the bed until she was close enough to put the back of her hand to Alan’s temple. “You need to go to bed kid, you’re burning.”

 _“Can’t.”_ His voice was muffled where his face was pressed down into the sheets.

“Why not?”

_“Can’t sleep. Don’t want to be on my own.”_

“I’m sure Kayo will keep you company.” Bonnie looked back at her adopted sister with a smirk while the latter squawked in protest.

“I don’t want to get sick!”

 _“See.”_ Alan’s voice was still half muffled but he had turned his head so that a freckled cheek and one bright blue eye were visible.

“Well, I’m still technically recovering from surgery, so Grandma will whoop your ass if she finds you in here sick.”

_“Please Bon…”_

Kayo watched Bonnie’s resolve shatter and groaned.

“I can’t help it!” Bonnie whined. “How can you say no to that face?” She gestured down to Alan whose one visible eye looked triumphant.

“ _Easily._ You just watched me do it!”

Bonnie scooted back up the bed away from Alan to lean against the headboard but opened her arms to him and gestured for him to join them.

When he noticed, Alan eagerly crawled up the bed and slumped into his sisters embrace.

Bonnie tried to stop the pained hiss that escaped but didn’t quite manage, putting Kayo on alert.

“I’m fine.” She dismissed.

“Sorry.” Alan mumbled, voice already sleepy.

“I’m alright Sprout, honestly. Get some rest.” She stroked his hair until his eyes drifted shut.

“Pushover.”

“Bite me.”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

Bonnie laughed. “One of my brothers doesn’t have to though, does he?”

Kayo flushed scarlet.

“What’s the matter Kayo? Don’t tell me you’re getting sick too!” Bonnie teased, jokingly putting her hand to Kayo’s forehead. She stopped laughing. “You actually do feel a little hot.”

“Shut up.” Kayo laughed, shoving her lightly.

“I’m being serious. How much time have you been spending around Alan?”

“Only the usual amount.”

“So, a lot then.”

Kayo sniffed; her eyes widened. “Oh no.”

“Great. Now we’re all going to get sick.” Bonnie looked down to the innocent looking blond teenager who was snoozing peacefully against her. “This is your fault germ factory.”


End file.
